


a story (or, the things gabriel urbina won't tell us)

by alanasarahmaxwell (eyemoji)



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: full transcript included, i made this a while ago but i just realized i could post it on ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyemoji/pseuds/alanasarahmaxwell
Summary: what might have happened after that explosion.





	a story (or, the things gabriel urbina won't tell us)

We are in one of the final scenes of “Brave New World,” in the final moments after Eiffel’s been mind-wiped, as Minkowski struggles to maintain consciousness.

 

EIFFEL  
Oh my god, you’re hurt.

 

MINKOWSKI  
(breathing extremely heavy)  
No, I- I just need a moment to rest. ‘nd then I’ll… I’ll…

 

EIFFEL  
(as if from far away)

Renee? Renee?

 

His voice fades out and we assume Minkowski has passed out. For a few moments we hear only the chords of “Hera Alone.” Then, the music cuts out, replaced with the growing _whoosh_ that represents a flashback, transporting us to:

 

(Earlier that day, Jacobi vs Riemann, final bout)

 

JACOBI  
[voice as if over a comms panel]

Basically,

 

He blows a party horn, then gives a little laugh.

 

JACOBI, CONT

Well, did I... _surprise you_ -

 

On the word “you,” we hear an explosion, still as if over the comms. As it peters out we hear:

 

JACOBI

[voice now in regular stereo]

- _prise you-_

 

We hear the same explosion in stereo. It fades away to nothing but the eerie background hum of the Hephaestus. For a while, this is all we hear. And then-

 

MAXWELL  
Jacobi?

 

Another silence.

 

MAXWELL

(gingerly)

Daniel?

 

Silence.

 

MAXWELL  
(more urgent)

Jacobi? Jacobi? Do you read me?

 

Pause. And then-

 

JACOBI

Alana?!

 

And with that, the first two notes of “Please No Dadaist Poetry Beyond This Point (Melancholy Version)” come in.

 

JACOBI  
Alana.

 

The song continues, and so does Jacobi:

 

JACOBI  
I- I’m sorry.

 

Maxwell slaps him. At this point it may start to become clear that Maxwell is, indeed, still dead, and this is another Hephaestus Case of Hallucinating Your Coworkers To Get Through A Difficult Situation.

 

JACOBI, CONT

Hey! What was-

 

MAXWELL

Get up. _Now._

 

Jacobi groans with effort.

 

JACOBI  
_Maxwell._

 

MAXWELL  
I’m sorry. I know this is difficult, but we are on a very tight timetable. You know what to do?

JACOBI  
Mhm.

 

MAXWELL  
Hera comes back online in-

 

JACOBI

-ten minutes.

 

He coughs again, finishing with a groan of pain.

 

JACOBI, CONT

Should be plenty of time.

 

Pause.

 

MAXWELL

Are you...okay to do this?

 

Pause, then Jacobi exhales heavily.

 

JACOBI

I-

 

KEPLER  
I’m afraid we don’t have a lot of choice in the matter.

 

Please No Dadaist Poetry etc cuts out.

 

JACOBI  
Colonel.

 

KEPLER

Mr Jacobi.

 

Pause. Jacobi inhales as if to say something, then changes his mind, then sighs exasperatedly.

 

JACOBI

What is… _this_?? What the hell are you doing?

 

KEPLER

(taken aback)  
What am- Daniel.

His next words seem to do the audio equivalent of flickering.

 

KEPLER, CONT

There is always a bigger picture.

 

Another song, moodier, more colorful, comes in. It is also an Alan Rodi original.

 

JACOBI

Oh, for god’s- For _once_ in your life-

 

Pause, as Jacobi _really_ takes in the fact that Kepler’s here, with Maxwell, very, very dead Maxwell, inside his head, _now_ , which means-

 

JACOBI, CONT

_Oh._

 

He doesn’t know exactly how he knows, but then these things often work out like that, don’t they?

 

JACOBI

(king of sarcasm, so unaffected is he. _not._ )

_Great._

 

KEPLER

You think so?

 

JACOBI

...Yes(?) What do _you_ want.

 

KEPLER

I’m concerned!

 

JACOBI

You’re-

 

He pauses in order to cough heavily.

 

JACOBI, CONT

_-Concerned?!?_

 

KEPLER  
(steady)

...Yeees. Of course I am. Jacobi, you okay?

Jacobi exhales.

 

JACOBI  
Fine.

 

KEPLER

You sure? How’s your blood sugar?

 

Pause, then Jacobi lets out a disbelieving noise. Never one to turn down a pun, he responds with-

 

JACOBI

Sweet.

 

We hear some securing noises as he presumably starts messing with his uniform/beginning to get himself out of this explosion mess.

 

JACOBI, CONT

(through gritted teeth; whatever he just did caused him more pain)

Never. Better.

 

MAXWELL

Very cute, but stay focused. Try unlocking the door.

 

Feel free to imagine Jacobi giving her a _well, duh_ look here. He flips a switch and the door gives a nice, happy beep-beep. It is now unlocked.

 

MAXWELL

(up close, voice shimmery)

Good.

 

A few moments of music and Hephaestus background noise as they all stare at each other. Kepler, naturally, is the one to break the silence.

 

KEPLER

So here’s what I’m worried about. You killed a man. And I’m thinking that’s the kind of thing that stays with you, might catch up to you at the wrong moment.

 

Is he talking about Riemann? Most likely, but then again, with Kepler you never know…

 

KEPLER, CONT

(deliberately, as if talking to a child)

Which would be _bad._

Jacobi ignores him, takes a deep breath as whatever he’s been attempting to work with whirrs and opens.

 

JACOBI

I’m good at compartmentalizing.

 

MAXWELL

(bitch tf u sayin?)

Shut up. That was idiotic.

 

Things continue to open in the background as she continues.

 

MAXWELL, CONT

We don’t lose our cool. We’re there for each other. Because _we_ have each other’s back.

 

KEPLER

Isn’t that right, Mr Jacobi?

 

Jacobi doesn’t respond, fiddling with a lock instead.

 

KEPLER, CONT

Ja...cobi?

 

Jacobi gets the thing open, and a bunch of rubble comes crashing down. He coughs from the ensuing particulate.

 

JACOBI

...You’re absolutely right.

 

MAXWELL

You’re _damn right_ I am. Listen. I will gladly do whatever it takes to help you get through that. You’re here to be a member of this crew. To have your own opinions. And your own unique perspective.

(she assesses the situation)

There’s still some time left. We might still be able to fix-

 

Jacobi flips another, final switch, cutting her off. An alarm begins to sound, cutting off the existing music and cuing the glissando from Please No Dadaist Poetry (etc).

 

JACOBI  
Hell…

(somewhat strained)

It’s about time.

(upbeat)

Alright _losers_ , are we doing this?

 

As his words finish, something depressurizes and a great, big, final door- almost like a gate or grill- opens.

 

MAXWELL

Here we go...

 

The flashback whoosh from earlier signals the end of the flashback, and cut to-

 

Jacobi exhales, then begins walking. Gone is the eerie background noise of the Hephaestus from earlier; everything is strangely quiet. Something’s wrong. Jacobi rounds the corner and sees-

 

JACOBI

Eiffel.

 

This is somewhat of a relief, right? But then Eiffel speaks, and he doesn’t sound quite like the man Jacobi knew.

 

EIFFEL

Oh, uh, hi, uh- I’m sorry, do I… do I know you?

 

Oh shit.

Boom.

 

\--

“Welcome to Wolf 359” plays, as it would during any normal credits scene.

 

AI

This has been a Wolf 359 fan-edit by justasmalltownai. Thank you for a thousand!

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to support my audio edit exploits, i have a ko-fi @ https://ko-fi.com/smalltownai
> 
> you can also follow my audio edit blog @aidits on tumblr!


End file.
